I will help you
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: READ INSIDE] After getting away from her mother and abusive father as a kid, breaking into the world of acting she had it all but what if Jenna found out that she had a younger sister she never knew about? What happens when her parent's are killed in a 'accidental' car crash and she finds out about her 14 year old sister for the first time? Will she take her in? - Rated T. AU ish
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I had a new idea for a fanfic but didn't want to post it on one of my other accounts so made this one. Let me know what you think please... It's not a Doctor Who fic but I didn't know what to put it under, let me know please so I can change it.**

Summary:

After getting away from her mother and abusive father as a child, breaking into the world of acting she had it all but what if Jenna found out that she had a younger sister she never knew about? What happens when her parent's are killed in a 'accidental' car crash and she finds out about her 14 year old sister for the first time? Will she take her in? - Rated T for now, might change to M.

This Fanfic is quite dark so yah

* * *

Jenna's POV:

I was sat in my trailer during our lunch break when the buzzing off my phone brought me out of my thoughts. I stared down at the screen seeing an unknown number flashing. I just sat there for a moment before picking it up.

''Hello?'' I questioned.

''Yes Hi, Is this Jenna?'' A female voice spoke back, she sounded authoritative.

''Yes it is, who's this?''

* * *

After a brief conversation I sat there staring down at the blank phone in my lap. I didn't know much, they said I needed to be told in person but couldn't track me down. I had to go over to my parents house... I hadn't been there in years. I left when I was 13 to stay with my aunt instead of my parents. I couldn't stay with my dad, he was abusive but my mum wouldn't leave. I hated to leave her, I spent most nights of my childhood crying over her and what he had done to me but I had forgotten it with time. This phone call was just re-opening the wound. I had no idea what to expect of if I should go... It must be something important judging by the person who rang me.

I stayed there sat in silence, lost in my own thoughts until my trailer door creaked open. I looked up to see Matt stood in the doorway just smiling at himself as he walked in. He took one look at me before his smile quickly dropped to a frown as he walked over to me.

''What's wrong?'' He asked sitting down next to me. We hadn't exactly known each other for long, we had only started filming series 7 part B of Doctor Who recently but he already knew me inside out practically.

''I got a phone call...'' I started trailing off my sentence as I paused biting my lip. ''Something to do with my parents. I have to go to their house'' I stated finally looking down at the floor.

''So, why are you so upset about that?'' He asked as I froze. He didn't know about my past, no one did. Only my aunt who passed away recently. I sighed looking up at him, staring into his eyes for a moment to only see concern and worry. I had debated telling him before but though against it, I might as well tell him now.

''My father was abusive'' I started as his mouth formed a O shape, he was about to speak before I cut off. ''My mum wasn't but I couldn't stay with them. I left when I was 13 and stayed with my Auntie. She passed away recently'' I said feeling my eyes start to water.

''Oh Jenna'' He said pulling me into a hug. ''I'm sorry'' He mumbled into my hair.

''It's fine'' I said pulling back from his embrace. ''I just don't know if I should go''

''After 14 years, it might be something important. You'll never know'' He said as I sighed. ''It's your choice''

We sat in silence for a moment, he just looking at me whilst I lost myself in my thoughts again. What really could happen? I'm 27 now, they can't do anything to me but would the trip really be worth it? Would I just be opening an old wound, bringing past memories which I had buried back to the surface.

''I'm gonna go after we finish here'' I finally decided. Matt just looked at me and nodded.

''Do you want me to come with you?''

''No, I need to go alone.'' He just nodded again before someone appeared at the door of our trailer telling us we were needed back on set.

Neither of us brought the topic back up for the rest of the day, although I could see it was still on his mind. Those small glances out of the corner of his eye every time we cut in between scenes, or staring at me until I looked over and he turned away caught, like a deer in headlights. I tried to ignore it, not to let it get to my mind and take over completely. I needed to stay focus and remember my lines. The sooner we got it right the sooner we could all leave and I could go and get this over and done with. I didn't want to have to wait ages with the nagging feeling falling over me for the whole day.

Eventually we were done for the day, I was by my car getting ready to leave when Matt walked over to me.

''Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?'' He asked as I just shook my head.

''Yeah I'm sure, thanks anyway''

''Let me know how it goes'' He said nodding to himself as he walked away towards his car.

I slid into the front seat just staring out the windshield for a moment, gripping the steering wheel tightly before I finally twisted the key in the ignition and drove the not so familiar route to their house, after not being their in years. I had phone the lady back before I left saying that I was coming home so that's what I was doing. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel anxiously the whole way there. I pulled up outside the house and just sat in the car for a while. Staring at the window, there was a car parked in front of mine but none on the drive way. Someone had to be in. Sitting outside waiting, just made me more anxious with every second that passed by. I was starting to regret coming here already, just looking at the house was causing images to flash back into my mind from my past. But I was here for a reason, so I might as well find out what.

I got out of the car, standing in the road looking over at the house before taking out my keys and slamming the door shut, pressing the button to lock it. I just stood there for a moment longer before walking around and up the small path to the front door. I paused again when on the front step before knocking as I waited for someone to answer the door. After a moment so it swung open to reveal a middle aged brunette. She looked at me for a second before stepping aside letting me into the house, I smiled at her lightly but she didn't return the gesture.

''You must be Jenna'' She said in that same voice from earlier.

''Er, yeah.'' I said as she lead me into the living room, it hadn't changed at all since when I had been here by the looks of it. The house seemed quiet, like no one else was here which only lead to my suspicion to increase. ''Where is everyone?'' I asked taking a seat on the sofa as she sat in the small chair that was opposite on the other side of the table.

''That's why we needed to speak to you in person...'' Her voice sounded sad this time, a apologetic look washing over her face. I waited for her to carry on, the silence signalling this. ''I'm so sorry...'' She said her voice wavering slightly.

''What for?'' I asked still confused as to the situation.

''You parents... were killed in a car crash earlier today''

It was in that moment I locked down, I froze. A mixture of different emotions flooded through me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I hated my dad... but knowing he was dead... I wasn't sure what was going through me. My mum... she actually cared for me. Why did this have to happen. I felt my eyes start to water, but I didn't cry. No, I wasn't going to do that. It was then that my head kicked in the weird thoughts running through my brain something was off, why after nearly 14 years, they hadn't spoke to me at all. Why was it so important that I had to come to the house to be told this, I understand being told in person but I was still confused, they normally came to you for this sort of thing. I looked back up at the women in front of me, she had a look on her face, telling me there was more, there was always more. Nothing was ever that simple in my life.

''What?'' I questioned.

''I think it would be better if you read this letter first...'' She said rummaging around a pile of papers that were on the table in front of her. She picked up a small envelope and handed it to me. I recognized the writing immediately ; It was my mums. I looked at the old paper in my hand for a moment before opening the seal and pulling out the piece of paper which was inside reading over it slowly.

_Jenna_

_If you're reading this, something has happened to me and I'm sorry, sorry for not helping you more as a child for not coming with you. You grew up without a mum and for that I am truly sorry. I know you have no reason to carry on reading this letter, but please don't do it for me do it for your __**sister**__. Yes I know what you will be thinking, what sister but please just keep reading I will explain everything._

_When you left 14 years ago, your dad well... he was pretty mad to put it one way. He raped me and I became pregnant and he wouldn't let me get an abortion. He said it would make up for making you leave. Your dad you see, he only got worse after you left and over time... some of the things he did to her... I'm not even going to describe in this letter. In a way I'm glad that we're both dead, so she can hopefully have a better life. I don't know what would of happened if he survived and I didn't._

_Please, I know I have no right to ask you for anything but take care of your sister... she needs you more then anything. She needs someone there for her, you have no reason to believe any of this but I'm certain being put into care would send her over the edge... I left her in your custody, it's up to you if you decide to care for her. If I could be there with you right now I would be on my knees begging..._

_Her name is Sophie by the way. She's 14, her birthday is in August... on the 17th in case you wonder. I would tell you more but I think that is for you to find out... even if you don't become her guardian please try and be there for her..._

_I don't think I can ever say sorry enough times for you to believe me, but I am truly sorry for everything I put you through, I wish saying I apologize for what he did would change anything but I know it won't. I'm Sorry._

_Love_

_Mum_

I looked down at the letter, unsure of what to think. Once again my eyes started to water as I looked down at the tear stains on the page from when she had written it. I then looked up to the lady, she had a apologetic look on her face again, like she knew everything but then she probably already had read this when going through their belongings.

''S-so what happens now?'' I asked still slightly confused and in shock... I have a sister...

''Well, you've been assigned as her guardian unless you don't or can't do this. She'll be put into a care home if this is the case''

''Is she here?'' I asked cautiously as she nodded.

''She's upstairs... second door on the right'' I stood up slowly from the sofa, not realizing how my legs were shaking slightly as I mumbled a _be right_ _back_ before heading to the bottom of the staircase and looking up.

I slowly started walking up the old creaky steps. Holding the railing for support as I slowly edged nearer to the top. In a way I was scared, scared to meet her. I have had a sister for 14 years that I didn't know anything about. Did she know about me? What was she like? There were endless questions flooding through my head but then there was the curiosity driving me forward with each step that I took and before I knew it, I was standing outside the door, my hand about to knock as I froze.

The door was open slightly, I peered in only seeing an edge of what I assumed was her bed. I took a deep breathe before pushing the door open more as I stepped into the room. I looked around to see a young brunette girl on the bed, she was curled up into a ball facing the wall. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not so I walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she suddenly jumped turning around and changing into a sitting position as she tried to back herself into a corner, her knees tightly to her chest, her arms clinging around them. I looked at her face to see tears flowing freely from her eyes, which were already red and puffy. It was impossible not to notice the fear behind her eyes as she looked at me.

''D-don't touch me'' She stuttered out as I stepped closer. ''NO'' She shouted as her body shook lightly. ''D-don't'' She cried out as I took a step backwards, putting my hands up in a surrendering motion.

''I'm not going to hurt you'' I said looking her in the eyes, not breaking my gaze. ''Sophie, I won't hurt you'' I said as it clicked in my head almost instantly that my father was probably the reasoning behind this behavior. ''Look at me okay?'' I said as she stared straight back at me. ''Ok, I know this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me'' I said nodding as I spoke still keeping my hands up. ''I'm your older sister, Jenna''

She didn't say anything for a moment, the room was silent I took this as an opportunity to step closer to her again.

''NO'' She cried out. ''Stay there, please'' She practically sobbed.

''Ok, not moving look'' I said as I bent down and sat cross legged on the floor, still having a clear view of her sat on the bed. ''I'm your sister Sophie'' I said again. ''Do you believe me?''

''I don't know'' She whispered looking at me curiously, her eyes still full of tears about to spill over. I needed her to believe me.

''Hey, look how similar we look?'' I questioned looking at her, it was true though. She was almost like a miniature me. She look at me for a moment longer, almost as if she was studying me before she nodded. ''Yeah? Okay'' It was then that I got an idea. I got up quickly running down to where I knew my parents room was, seeing the safe where they kept most of our important documents. Remembering the code from years ago I punched it in hoping it still worked... It did.

I quickly looking through the pile of papers, finding Sophie's birth certificate first before finding my own at the bottom of the pile. I ran back out of the room and into hers, not going any further then I had before I took my position back on the floor placing the papers on the bed cautiously.

''Look at them if you don't believe me still'' I said gently as she reached out with a shaky hand to take them from in front of her. She brought them closer to herself, I watched as her eyes scanned over the paper briefly before she flipped to the other one. She held both of them up next to each other to compare them, her eyes flickering between the two before she finally set them down looking at me. ''See?'' I spoke as she nodded slowly. The tears now stopping but still pooling in her eyes just waiting.

''You're really my sister'' She spoke in barely above a whisper as I just nodded standing up again. I took a step forward and she didn't say anything. I took this as a good sign and perched on the opposite end of her bed turning to look at her. ''How come I've never heard of you?''

''I left when I was only 13... I didn't even know I had a sister till about 30 minutes ago'' I spoke not breaking the gaze between us.

''Why did you leave?'' She asked as her voice cracked, I had a feeling she already knew the answer, the look in her eyes told me that.

''I think you know why Sophie'' I said looking down at the bed sheets. The only thing I got in response from that was a small sniffle as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

''They're dead'' She whispered. ''He can't hurt _you _anymore'' She spoke, I was confused as to why she had said you.

''He can't hurt you either'' She looked away at this, over to the door the room falling back into silence. After a few minutes of nothing being said she spoke up.

''W-what happens n-now'' I just sighed, I knew there was no way I was just going to leave her or send her to a home. She was my own flesh and blood.

''I become your guardian... you live with me'' I paused. ''That's if you want too'' She just nodded slightly warily. ''Oh come here'' I said opening my arms and waiting. She looked at me confused and scared for a moment before crawling over and into my arms as I wrapped them around her waist tightly. She instantly buried her face into my neck and I felt her tears once again as they fell onto my skin.

''Hey, hey don't cry'' I whispered into her ear as I just held her there tightly, running my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down somehow. I really had no idea what I was doing. So for now I just sat there with her in my arms, rocking her back and forth lightly as we stayed in silence. That was until there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, I felt her body instantly tense in my arms as the same lady appeared in the doorway.

''Oh, you've managed to get within a meter of her I see'' She said smiling slightly. ''Have you made a decision? I don't mean to rush you but we need to sort some things out if not''

''I'll do it...'' I said gulping mentally not knowing what I was getting myself into. ''I'll look after her''

''I'll give you two some time...'' She said nodding before smiling again as she backed out the door and down the hallway.

''So Soph...'' I started. ''Look's like your going to live with me''


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's POV:

''So Soph...'' I started. ''Look's like you're going to live with me''

She looked up at me for a second, a mixture of different emotions flooding across her face. I had no idea what she was thinking about, good or bad, how she was feeling about the whole situation and to be honest that scared me. I knew nothing about this girl- my sister. Not one thing... what music she liked, her favourite food, colour, nothing. It was just a completely blank part in my head, waiting to be filled in like a colouring book.

The only response I eventually got from her was a nod, followed by a weak smile which ended up looking more like a grimace.

''Do you want to pack some of your stuff?'' I asked as she nodded again staying silent. Standing up shakily from the bed walking over to a small wardrobe in the other corner of the room. I watched as she pulled out a small bag from the shelf before starting to fill it. I let my mind wander to everything, the weight of the situation finally dawning on me as I thought about how much everything was now going to change.

Where was she going to sleep? What was going to happen with school? When I was working? The endless amount of questions popping into my head only to be replaced instantly by another. I was only 27... I had no idea how to raise a teenager.

''J-Jenna?'' Sophie's quiet voice brought me back from reality as my head snapped up looking blankly at her my mind still not completely focused... She seemed to take this reaction negatively and started backing away from me slowly until her back hit the wood of her wardrobe.

''Hey it's ok, I was just lost in my thoughts'' I said smiling at her reassuringly. She seemed to relax slightly as this. I looked around the room for a moment. ''You done?'' I asked noting how most of the objects in the room hadn't moved. ''We can always come back for more'' I said slightly confused standing up from my position on the bed.

I held my hand out towards her; she paused for a second before taking my hand. It was like she always had to think twice, to be reassured that she was allowed to do something. The letter said that my father had only gotten worse... I couldn't even picture what it would have been like for her. I lead her out the room and back down the stairs into the hallway as the same lady appeared. Sophie instantly stepped behind me, hiding as I squeezed her hand letting her know it was ok.

''We still have some things to sort out-'' I was about to speak up and protest when she carried on. ''but that can wait for another time'' I smiled gratefully before turning and opening the door leading Sophie out to my car, putting her bag into the back seat before climbing opening the passenger side door for her as she climbed in slowly before walking around to the driver's side putting my seat belt on before looking over to her waiting for her to do the same.

She looked at me for a moment not moving before I indicated to her seat belt. She reached for it pulling it across her body slowly as a pained expression crossed her face, biting her lip to stop her from making any noise.

''Sophie? Are you okay?'' I asked concern evident in my voice.

''It's just a bruise'' She mumbled looking down at her hands in her lap avoiding any eye contact. I knew trying to speak to her about it now wasn't going to get us anywhere but I had a pretty good idea about where the bruise most likely came from. I couldn't stop the anger that quickly spread through my body as I gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence until I pulled up outside the small house, my auntie's old house. She had left it to me in her will so once she passed I moved out from the apartment and into the house.

''Well... this is it'' I said stepping out of the car before walking around to open her door and grab her bag from the backseat. The pained expression returned when she un did her seat belt and got out of the car. I shook my head, trying to stop myself from saying something or doing something that would scare her before turning and walking up to the house with her following.

Pushing open the door I let her walk in first as she looked around the house curiously. I put her bag down by the front door for now deciding to give her a quick tour of the house ending with my bedroom. The spare room was full of old boxes that I would have to clear out to make room for her.

''Erm, you'll have to share my room with me for a few days whilst I clear some stuff out'' I said scratching the back of my head nervously. ''Is that ok?'' I asked waiting for some sort of reaction from her but nothing came.

''Yeah it's fine'' Her voice as barely above a whisper as she spoke. I walked out and down the stairs quickly grabbing her bag before reappearing again behind her to find her stood in the exact same spot, not having moved and inch.

''Okay Erm, I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom you can change in here and then yeah...'' I spoke trailing off grabbing a lose t shirt and some shorts as it was quite hot before walking into the bathroom.

I didn't even think about knocking as I opened the door to go back into the bedroom. I stood there frozen glancing at her bare back; the various splotches of colour, old and new bruises in every size. The faded scars running across her skin. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips as her head snapped up, quickly pulling her shirt over her body she turned to face me, a blank look on her face quickly turning to one of terror as she took in my expression.

I clenched and un-clenched my fists at my sides trying to get the images out of my head as I stared at her. Turning away from her cursing under my breath I walked back into the bathroom letting my anger take over slamming the door behind me. I kicked the bin in the corner before walking over to the mirror grabbing the edge of the sink tightly looking at my reflection for a moment before wiping everything that was on the counter onto the floor in one swipe. He was sick. How could he do that to a kid!? And my mum? She didn't do anything to even try and stop it. She was going to be scared of people for most of her life all because of him.

It was then that I mentally slapped myself as realization sunk in. She was currently scared of me, that look of terror on her face when she saw me, the noises she probably heard from kicking things around in the bathroom. Crap she was probably petrified of me by now. I opened the door slowly seeing her sat on the edge of the bed, instantly jumping up upon hearing me enter the room as I looked at her.

''I-I'm Sorry I-I I didn't mean too'' She stuttered out quickly as I walked closer to her slowly.

''its fine Soph'' I said calmly but I could tell from her expression that she didn't believe anything I was currently saying to her. ''I'm not angry at you'' I started watching her reactions carefully. ''I'm mad at him, for what he did to you'' I carried on. ''He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore'' She shook her head disagreeing. ''He won't touch you ever again'' She continued to shake her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

''You're wrong'' Her voice was barely audible.

''Huh?''

''Nothing'' She said louder looking down at the floor. I reached out touching her shoulder lightly as she flinched before relaxing as I pulled her towards me slowly into a light hug. I just held her there for what felt like hours before pulling back and kissing her forehead.

''C'mon, you should sleep'' I walked to the other side of the room climbing into bed as she stayed still as I sighed. ''Soph, I'm not going to do anything. You need to rest come on'' I finished as she eventually moved climbing into the other side of the bed and under the covers, laying on her side facing away from me as I reached for the side lamp turning it off. ''Night'' I whispered into the darkness, she was awake but didn't respond as I rolled onto my back staring up at the ceiling.

My alarm went off far too early the next morning. After spending half the night awake thinking about the whole situation, I had completely forgotten about having work, or talking to Matt. I looked over to my side to see the bed empty. I panicked, instantly sitting up looking around the room until I saw the light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Sliding out from under the covers I walked over knocking on the door lightly finding it unlocked I pushed it open to see her stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. She didn't seem to notice me as I stood behind her, taking in her appearance. Her face was pale, dark bags under her eyes.

''Sophie?'' I said cautiously not wanting to scare her. She looked up eventually meeting my gaze in the mirror. ''Did you sleep at all last night?'' She shook her head, no. I sighed. Looking back into my room at the clock. ''Look, I've got work today... we have to shoot, I'm not gonna leave you here alone, you can come and stay in my trailer so I can check up on you ok?'' She nodded.

Any other job would mean I could call in and explain the situation getting the day off but the busy filming schedule left no time for unexpected days off. I'm sure being in the house all day would just lead to awkward silences anyway; she still didn't really feel comfortable around me. I knew that, and the fact it was going to take a while to change just made the idea less promising. She even reassured me, telling me that I should go to work when I brought it up later on.

* * *

So when we arrived at the studio around an hour later I took her straight to my trailer. Trying to avoid everyone and anyone who came up to me. Shutting the door behind us, Sophie walked over to the sofa sitting down holding a pillow to her chest before lying down across it. I picked up the blanket on the back covering her with it before telling her I would be back in half an hour or so. I had told her earlier that she should try to get some sleep and I had to go get ready for filming so now would be the best time considering it was still early.

I was walking across the lot when I ran into Matt. He looked at me expectantly as I just stared back up at him.

''So? What happened?'' He asked with concerned eyes.

''Er... my parents died in a car crash'' I started, he opened his mouth about to speak before I cut him off. ''And I found out I have a 14 year old sister...''

''I'm so sorry... about your parents''

''Don't be'' I muttered the images of Sophie's back flashing back into my mind.

''and wow, a sister... that's new'' He said trying to lighten the mood. ''What's she like?''

''Scared'' I said simply as he looked at me confused. ''Completely terrified of everyone, damaged. I-I what he did to her Matt-'' I started trying to hold back my tears as he pulled me forward into a hug.

''Hey hey hey, don't cry its ok'' He spoke gently. ''She'll be ok'' I pulled back shaking my head.

''I don't think she will be Matt, you didn't see her'' I wiped my eyes with my sleeves quickly. ''I have to go, I'll see you in a bit'' I pushed passed him almost running to the hair and makeup trailer.

* * *

It was about 45 minutes later when I was heading back to my trailer, which luckily wasn't near anyone else's when I heard her piercing scream. I froze before sprinting towards the door. Quickly climbing the few steps pushing open the door to see Matt stood in the middle of the trailer trying to talk to her as she cried and screamed, curled up into a ball on the floor, her whole body shaking in fear as sobs wrecked through her body.

''Matt stop'' I said pulling him back by his arm and stepping in front of him.

''I didn't do anything I-'' He started but that didn't matter right now. I held my hand up to him telling him to be quiet.

''Sophie'' I said taking a few steps forward and bending down to be at her level. I really had no idea how to handle this situation. ''It's ok calm down'' I mentally slapped myself, the worst thing to say to someone who is panicking is that they should calm down but still she looked up at my voice, the fear was evident in her eyes as usual; her eyes red from the crying as she held herself tightly. ''Hey, it's just me'' I edged closer with each word until I was able to sit beside her and pull her into my lap putting my arms around her. She tensed at first struggling.

''LET ME GO'' She cried hitting out at me harshly. ''PLEASE'' She cried as she continued to thrash about in my arms trying to get free as I tried to ignore the small pain coming from where she repeatedly tried to hit me and occasionally succeed. I tried grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting me but that just made it worse, increasing her panic even more. ''LET GO'' She continued to scream and struggle for what felt like hours before she stopped completely collapsing into my embrace exhausted having used the little energy she had left, burying her face into my shoulder as I looked up at Matt.

''What happened?'' I asked him rocking Sophie back and forth lightly in my arms.

''I was walking past your trailer and heard something weird so I came in and she was laid there- she was having a nightmare so I woke her up and then she just freaked'' He spoke not taking his eyes off her, looking down sadly at her in my arms. ''I didn't mean to scare her, I get what you mean now'' He finished staying stood in the middle of the trailer just watching us.

''Sophie'' I whispered, muttering into her hair. ''He won't hurt you'' I said as I started to run my fingers through her hair, her grip not loosening even slightly. She just continued to cry as her body shook with fear. ''Hey, look at me'' I said pulling back from her against her will and tilting her chin so that she was looking at my directly. ''He's not going to hurt you; I'm not going to hurt you. Your safe ok'' I repeated the last part over and over every so often as she buried her face again, her tears soaking through my shirt.

Matt stood there the whole time just watching until she eventually calmed down. I signaled for him to sit down on the floor and he did, leaving a large enough distance between us. I managed to get Sophie to turn around slightly so she could see him but she kept her firm grip on me.

''Sophie this is Matt...'' I started carefully. ''He's a friend, I work with him.'' I watched as he smiled at her, grinning almost as she looked up at him intensely, wary of him. ''He didn't mean to scare you''

''Hey Sophie'' He spoke cutting me off, still smiling at her.

''Hi' she responded weakly her eyes darting around the small space, her breathing hitching slightly as she did so. She looked at me pleadingly and I could tell what was wrong. She felt trapped, claustrophobic. It was the exact same expression I used to get when I was younger. She gripped at her shirt tightly, pulling it away from her as if some how it would help her.

''Just breathe'' I whispered into her ear so only she could hear as I continued to rub small circles on her back trying to soothe her. ''Sophie'' I said slightly more firmly noticing that her breathing was still out of place. ''Look at me'' She did as I asked, staring directly into my eyes. ''It's just us here okay, no one is going to hurt you.'' I whispered not breaking the eye contact. She nodded continue to stare at me for a few minutes before she looked down at the suddenly interesting floor.

''Your great with her'' I heard Matt whisper, I almost forgot that he was even in here with us as I looked up at him confused. ''What?'' He questioned.

''I haven't even known her for 24 hours, you can't say that'' He just shook his head at me smiling and now it was my turn to question him. ''What you smilin' at''

''She's a miniature you'' He spoke as I looked down at Sophie who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, avoiding the conversation. ''You look so alike''

''Well obviously, we are sisters you idiot'' I said chuckling to myself lightly.

''You know what I mean'' His gaze fell on Sophie once more. ''Look maybe you should go home, you can't leave her in a trailer all day. She obviously doesn't want to be around anyone but you'' I sighed.

''It's fine'' Sophie's shaky voice interrupted us both as we turned to look at her. ''I like being alone'' She said shrugging as it was the most normal thing in the world.

''Soph Matt's right I can't just leave you here all day-''

''It's fine'' She responded almost too quickly.

''Sophie-''

''It's fine'' She repeated again as I just sighed, she was stubborn. I stood up from my spot on the floor before holding my hands out to pull her up as well.

''I'll be back as soon as possible okay?'' She just nodded as I pulled her into a hug. I walked over to my bag and took out my laptop and the charger leaving them on the small table. ''You should try to sleep... but if you get bored then yeah'' I pointed to the laptop. ''There's no password on it so it's fine'' She just nodded. I looked behind her at the sofa as she stepped backwards sitting on it.

''I'll see you on set..'' Matt said trailing off before he walked out the trailer door. It was like a layer of tension had been lifted as the door swung shut behind him.

''Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own?'' She just nodded staring at me blankly. I didn't get it... one second she would be talking and the next she just went into silence. I know she didn't even know me and I didn't know her. She was far from ok I got that, but her moods seemed to change so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is slightly shorter and is more of a filler... **

Jenna's POV:

As soon as they called cut and said we would film after lunch I legged it. Running through the studio and across the car park to my trailer ignoring the looks I got from people watching me like I was crazy. Quickly pushing the door open before closing it behind me as I turned to look over at the sofa to see Sophie fast asleep. A sense of relief washed over me as I caught my breath from the running, walking over to the sofa and perching on the arm just watching her chest rise and fall for a moment and smiling slightly to myself.

After a while I got up walking back out the trailer to go and get some lunch for both of us. Matt soon ran up to me as he walked with me for a while.

''How is she?'' He asked and I instantly knew he was talking about Sophie. He had a thing with kids, he was so good with them.

''Asleep'' I said simply as I suddenly realised I didn't even know what she liked to eat. ''Matt what do you think she'd eat?'' I asked him knowing he would probably have a better idea about kids these days.

''Seriously?'' He said looking at me and laughing slightly. ''What do you think'' I just stared at him blankly as he shook his head as I picked out my own lunch whilst he got his and suggested something that she would eat. To be honest the more I thought about it, it was pretty simple. She was a kid, so like most kids something like junk food.

I smiled to myself whilst walking back to my trailer placing the food on the side before hearing a soft whimper. Turning around to see Sophie's head rolling from side to side as she seemed to be clawing at her skin in her sleep, as if something was on her. Running over I quickly grabbed her hands holding them still looking at the scratches she had already left.

''Soph'' I said softly not letting go of her hands. ''Sophie'' I said louder causing her to jump as her eyes opened, she looked at me fear behind her eyes as she tried to escape from my grip. ''Soph stop'' I said calmly as she stared at me for a moment meeting my eyes before she fell back limply giving up struggling.

''Sorry'' She whispered.

''Don't be'' I looked back down at her hands still not letting her out of my grip. ''What were you dreaming about?'' She just shook her head not saying anything. ''Soph, don't try that. You were practically clawing your skin in your sleep, what's going on?'' She just shook her head again as I sighed deciding to change the subject. ''You hungry?'' She nodded this time as I stood up letting go of my grip of her before she sat up on the sofa as I walked over to pick up the stuff I left on the counter bringing it over as I sat down next to her on the sofa.

We ate in complete silence, well I ate. She pushed her food around with the plastic fork I gave her. Eating some of it but mainly just staring at it blankly.

''I thought you said you were hungry'' I stated.

''I was, but now I ate I'm not'' Came her response. She had barely eaten half of what I got for her yet was already full? Surely that wasn't normal.

''Okay then...'' I said warily as I finished eating my own lunch. Leaving us both in silence again.

I had no idea what was going through her head but judging by the look on her face I knew she was thinking about something hard.

''You left when you were 13 right?'' She asked me out of the blue.

''Err yeah why?'' I scratched the back of my head nervously wondering where this conversation was going. Sophie was just looking down at the floor as she spoke.

''You never spoke to either of them for 14 years...'' She carried on as her voice trailed off.

''I had no need too'' I said harsher then expected causing her to flinch slightly.

''Oh'' She said, I could tell she wanted to say something else but didn't.

''I couldn't stay there any longer Soph. I had to leave'' I started knowing that she wanted to get some answers about everything. ''I didn't even know I had a sister until the other day. If I knew I-'' I stopped not really knowing what I would have done.

''You would have what?''

''I don't know'' Now it was me who looked down. The truth being if I had known about her at the time, I was still only young. I probably wouldn't have come back. I wouldn't want to know her knowing that would mean being around my parents. I heard Sophie sigh which caused me to look up again, she was looking away from me. ''What did he do to you Soph?''

''What did he do to you'' She said back instantly shocking me slightly. I knew that if I told her something about what it was like when I was there then she might open up more, there was the also the chance that she wouldn't say in return. ''You don't have to tell me'' I looked over at her, she was looking down at her hands in her lap as she played with her fingers. I reached over putting my hand on top of hers.

''I'm Sorry'' I mumbled.

''Don't be'' She was the one who looked at me this time. ''I get why you don't want to tell me. I'd be the same even if you told me. I-I've never told anyone.'' I watched as a look of pain crossed her face as she continued. ''I d-don't think I'd be a-able to you know? It's j-just thinking about it-'' She stopped taking a deep breath as she looked away again. ''I can't'' She didn't look back at me after that.

''Soph'' I tilted her chin to look at me to see the tears in her eyes waiting to fall. ''Come here'' I whispered pulling her into me as she started to cry into my shoulder. I sighed just rubbing small circles on her back unsure of what else to do.

''I'm sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry'' She kept chanting over and over.

''Stop apologising'' I felt her shake her head, she pulled away from me and stood up. I didn't get her moods, she seriously went from one thing to another so quickly.

''It's my fault'' I watched as she started pacing up and down the trailer.

''What's your fault Soph?'' I asked standing up myself.

''That you have to think about all of this again! Re live it!'' She shouted, tears continuing to full from her eyes. ''I ruin everything'' She whispered quietly as she continued to pace.

''No you don't. Soph stop'' I didn't know what to tell her. ''It's not your fault'' She just shook her head.

''It is. I should leave'' I watched, frozen to the same spot as she opened the door to my trailer and walked out. It took me a moment to react before I ran out after her, looking around I couldn't see her. Walking around to the other side of the trailer which was surrounded by the woods Matt was meant to be filming in I ran in.

''Sophie!'' I called running through the trees. I knew they would start filming soon and needed to get her out of there before she broke down again. ''Sophie'' I continued to call as I slowed to a walk as I heard a film crew off to my left. They were about to start. I ran again, not calling her name any more, just looking at the muddy floor trying to follow any footprints that were there. I came into a clearing and saw her stood there. A few metres in front of her were two of the crew obviously looking for everyone else. I watched as they approached her before realising what was about to happen I ran up behind her.

''Who's this?'' One of them asked, radio in hand about to alert someone.

''My younger sister'' I spoke noticing how Sophie was starting to shake.

''She looks just like you'' The women said stepping closer causing Sophie to take a step back, not realising there was a tree branch there. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist to support her weight and stop her from falling. It wasn't hard, she hardly weighed anything.

''I got you'' I whispered pulling her back closer to me as she turned and buried her face in my neck.

''How old is she?''

''14'' She smiled at her sadly before starting to walk away from us. Once they were gone I pulled back from Sophie looking at as she tried to look away. ''Don't do that again'' I started. ''It's not your fault ok?'' She didn't say anything and I couldn't help but sigh again.

''I deserved it'' Her voice was barely audible. ''All of it'' It took a while for what she was saying to click in my head, I took a step back in shot.

''No!'' I shouted, seeing her flinch I lowered my voice. ''You didn't''

It killed me seeing her like this, they had drilled it into her head that it was her fault, she deserved everything she got. She knew no different... I didn't know what I was meant to do, she kept blaming herself. Running off, breaking down. I was in over my head, I didn't know how to deal with this but I couldn't give up. I wasn't sending her to some crappy care home where she would only end up with foster parents who just wanted her to get the money. There was no way in hell that was going to happen but I seriously needed help.

I had no idea who to ask, it's not everyday you find out you have a younger sister. You can't just go up to someone and ask ''Oh, what do I do when my 14 year old sister I never knew about starts living with me and they are troubled?'' You couldn't say that, and troubled? I didn't know how else to explain it. I wasn't very good at being blunt with things, stating the obvious and just getting it out their. ''Her parents were abusive'' Surely that would only raise more questions about why I didn't stop this. That would lead to a long conversation about the last few days, not even knowing she was alive and everything else to do with it. It wasn't something that should be taken lightly.

''Come on Sophie'' I said breaking myself out of my thoughts and taking her hand as I started to lead her out of the woods. Making sure she didn't trip over anything. I could hear them filming close by but knew I couldn't disturb Matt now and ask for advice. So I just took her back to my trailer where there was a note on the door. I grabbed it before opening the door and leading us both inside as I quickly opened in scanning over it.

They said I could go home... She must have told them earlier after they walked away from us in the woods. I smiled slightly at the fact that there was a new schedule printed out, I didn't have to be in tomorrow. My next day of filming was in the day after and didn't start until the afternoon. That gave me time to figure stuff out I guess.

''Sophie we're going home'' I said as I walked over to where she was sat on the sofa staring blankly ahead as I packed up my stuff, slinging the bag over my shoulder before holding my hand out and waiting for her to take it before leading her back to the car. She stayed quiet the whole ride home and so did I.

Once inside I led her upstairs into my bedroom, giving her the laptop in case she wanted it before heading down the hall to where I stored most my stuff that I didn't need packed in boxes. I started shifting things around, carrying them out into the hallway or downstairs to the front door. At one point I came back in to see Sophie stood in the doorway.

''Can I help?'' She asked timidly looking away as I smiled.

''Yeah''

And so for the rest of the afternoon we sorted through and moved boxes, more and more space slowly becoming visible. It wouldn't take long for us to clean it out and be able to get a bed for her. But for now we were both quiet happy in silence, the occasional question about something she found or about my life. It felt good to just be able to do this with her, she wasn't scared or about to break down any time and I could of sworn I saw her smile at one point.

Things had turned around so quickly but this was only the beginning... I had no idea what was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh, I don't know. I wanted to write this chapter in a different POV but got bored half way through so swapped back again oops. Kinda shitty**

**Sophie's POV:**

I don't know why I warmed up to her so quickly. Yeah, she was my sister but I was still confused at my own actions. Anyone else that had tried to get through to me I just pushed away in fear. I didn't normally come within a few meters of anyone, no matter who they were. But with Jenna... it was different for some reason. I wasn't scared around her as much as before, although the feeling was still there. Sometimes when she looked at me, I felt like if she stared a second longer I would break into pieces under her gaze. She seemed to notice when it was like that though, she would always apologize before looking away.

That lead us to where we were now, sat in what is her spare room. Filled with boxes as she sorted through them, moving them around the house accordingly depending on what she wanted to keep for now and what could be put into storage. I was sat cross legged on the floor when I came across a book. I looked at the dusty cover, wiping it with my sleeve before opening it and turning the pages. Staring blankly at the photos in front of me that were stuck to the page. I froze, I didn't know what I was to make of them. It was that exact moment when Jenna looked up at me.

''Sophie? What's wrong?'' I could hear her voice, but it was more like a muffled whisper in the background. I just continued staring down at the page, flipping to the next and the next and the next. The next thing I knew her hand was on my shoulder, I instantly flinched at the contact jumping back slightly as she looked down at me concerned before her gaze flickered to the book of photos in my hands. A look of realization quickly crossed her features as she bent down, taking the book from my grip before putting it into a different box. ''I didn't know I still had that'' She spoke after a moment of silence.

I didn't know why she had it, I was no one to ask questions though. It was her life, she could do what she wants with it. Well until I had come along, her whole life got turned upside down in a matter of hours as well as mine. Neither of us quite knew what to think. She was 27 years old, she didn't want this. I could tell, she saw me as a constant reminder of her childhood. That added to the fact that she probably had no idea to take care of a kid... Especially not a damaged one. I didn't care, calling myself that anymore. When I was a few years younger I used to hate how people would refer to me as damaged, teachers at school, they tried to help but eventually gave up. I didn't respond to anything. Isolated, that was how I spent every moment when I was out of the house. Only to return back to hide in fear in my bedroom just hoping I hadn't done anything to piss him off. They never found the source of the problem and I never had the guts to speak up. He was good like that, making people hide things. He had a way with manipulating people, scaring them into doing things, hiding things.

It was down to me in the end, why things had turned out this way. Maybe if I was a better kid he wouldn't have done all those things. Maybe they wouldn't have been angry and got in the car and left after he pushed me down the stairs leaving me in a heap at the bottom. That would of stopped them from dying. But even then, now still, I didn't try to help myself. It was always the same, they wanted to help but no one did after a while, how do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved? It's not easy. Not at all. _  
_

''Soph?'' I snapped back to reality instantly looking over at Jenna who was sat back down on the floor looking at me concerned. I swear that's the only expression I had seen over the last few days.

''Sorry, was thinking'' I spoke as her eyes met mine. I looked away quickly as she got up sighing carrying another box out and down the stairs. The one with the book in, I don't get why she had it still. She always said about how she hated her parents and wanted nothing to do with them... but then she had a book full of photos of them and her.

This just brought back a mixture of emotions, hate, anger, hurt, pain. I couldn't describe what she was feeling. Guilt? The accident wasn't my fault. I shouldn't think it was but couldn't help myself sometimes. I self consciously starting rubbing my arm looking down at it seeing the faded scars from a 'family' trip a few years ago. I don't think I had ever been more scared in my life, the fact I only remembered pieces of the accident back then scared me even more. I don't remember how it started, who started it? Or how I got out. It was all an empty part in my mind.

_The fire was coming closer._ _I was trapped. My lungs were filled with the smoke, struggling for breath I tried to find a way out as the flames came closer and closer. Setting various objects in the room on fire as they got engulfed by the flames. I had no where to go but backwards, to a wall. This was it, I was going to die. I was sure of it. I could only stand there and watch as the flames were only inches from me. I screamed as a wave of pain flooded through my legs and arms. I was slipping away, it wouldn't be long now I thought I was gone for sure as I blacked out._

I shook my head trying to shake the memory, I didn't remember anything after that until a month or so later when I was back home with my so called parents, various scars lining my body from the fire, burns that wouldn't heal. I was blamed for this accident as well, my dad telling the police and fire department that I had been playing with a lighter and managed to set fire to the small wooden building but I recalled no memory of it.

I don't know why I was thinking about that now, it was almost 4 years ago now. I found myself doing that a lot lately, thinking. I used to use it as an escape, making up scenarios in my head where someone would save me from everyone. I never knew that it would some how come true.

''Sophie!'' Jenna's voice once again pulled me from my thoughts. ''You keep zoning out'' She said softer than before as she looked down at my arm.

''I'm sorry'' I looked down at my hands in my lap in response.

''We have to go and sort some things out at our pa- their house'' She thought I didn't notice her change of words. She acted like it was nothing as she held a hand out to pull me to my feet.

I trailed behind her as she kept hold of my hand walking down the stairs and towards the front door. I liked it when she did that, it gave me a sense of security. She wasn't going to disappear any second and I wouldn't wake up finding it was all a dream. She was really there. As soon as we stepped outside and started walking to the car that was parked on the road I felt the familiar feeling creeping up on me. My stomach twisted and my chest tightened. There were people walking down the road. A large group, obviously some sort of event going on. I instantly panicked, my grip instinctively tightening on Jenna's hand and obviously, she noticed.

She turned back to look at me before following my gaze at the group of people getting closer to us as we walked towards the car. She stopped in her tracks instantly, turning as she took my face in her hands not breaking eye contact with me.

''It's okay Soph'' She smiled at me reassuringly. ''Nothing is going to happen, i'm here okay'' I felt myself nodding before I even noticed I was doing it. She took hold of my hand again and continued to lead me towards her car, walking me to my door the before walking back around to her side of the car.

* * *

The trip felt like it lasted for hours. I didn't want to go back to the house, not really. I had only just gotten away and it felt like I was just coming straight back, like I was going to be left here. Like they never died and this was just all to give them a reason to laugh. I knew it wasn't true, the moment Jenna had taken my hand again as we walked towards the house and into the living room.

The weird lady was there again, a bunch of papers scattered covering the table. There was someone else though, stood behind her holding a folder in her hand. She looked over her glasses at us as we entered the room glancing at the two of us before writing something down on a notepad whilst Jenna was pulling me over to the sofa as I sat down next to her, still not letting go of her hand and burying my face into her shoulder. I felt her shift as her arm moved so it was around me, holding me closer to her.

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, I had instantly tuned out. Certain parts of the conversation sticking with me. They were sorting through paperwork from my parents, their will. I didn't really care. I had no idea why the other lady - Linda, her name was, was here. She was stood staring at us the whole time. She would almost smile slightly whenever Jenna would look down at me brushing the hair from my face. It was starting to creep me out. She hadn't said why she was here yet, only her name.

''Is that everything?'' I heard Jenna ask.

''No, not quite. This is Linda... from social services'' My head snapped up at this as I tensed before I looked over at Jenna in shock.

''What?'' I asked confused and scared, was she going to take me away from her?

''Don't worry'' She spoke smiling. ''I'm just here to check that everything is in order, that everything is ok'' I wasn't sure if that was meant to relax me because it didn't. Not one bit.

''What do you mean?'' Jenna asked looking at me briefly and smiling reassuringly.

''Both your parents died, I know she was left in your custody and you will become her guardian but there are some things we need to look over and discuss''

''Like what?''

''Living arrangements... school. Counseling, paperwork. Medical stuff, basically.'' She looked down at her notepad before the ambush of questions as I tuned out again. My head being flooded of memories of a time we got a visit from a social worker after one of my teachers had said something after noticing a bruise.

_The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson as everyone started filing out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag from the floor not noticing when my shirt had risen slightly showing my side. _

_''Sophie can you wait a minute please?'' She called as I just nodded staying at the back of the classroom away from everyone. Once everyone had left she singled for me to walk over. I did so, staring at her blankly unsure of what I had done wrong or why she was keeping me behind. ''What happened to your side?''_

_''W-what do you mean?'' I asked stuttering. _

_''The bruise on your side Sophie'' Her voice was soft, caring but that didn't mean I was about to spill everything to her._

_''Oh'' I paused quickly trying to come up with something. ''I fell off my bike the other day and landed on a log'' A log? Wow that didn't even make sense. ''I was taking a short cut through the woods, never doing that again'' I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. He would kill me if he could hear this conversation right now. _

_''Are you sure that's what happened?'' The suspicion was evident on her face. _

_''Yes'' I said too quickly. ''Can I go now?'' She just nodded as I walked out the room._

Of course she told someone about it, I knew she would. They started an investigation but didn't find anything, I was pretty sure that was the longest time either of them had done anything to me. Once they finally stopped digging into everything it all came crashing down harder than ever.

''Soph?'' I heard Jenna whisper as I looked up. Everyone was looking at me.

''W-what?''

''Are you happy about living with your sister'' Linda cut in.

''Yes'' I said smiling slightly to myself which Jenna noticed, in return causing her to smile too.

After a few more questions we were able to leave. I watched as Jenna stood up and Linda handed her the folder that was in her arms. I made a mental note to ask what was in there later. She shook both their hands before leading me out the door and back to the car.

''Is there anything else you want to get whilst were here?'' I shook my head as we got into the car.

''What's in the folder?'' I watched her closely as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

''Medical history, school information and stuff''

''Oh'' I responded. I knew she was probably going to read everything that was in there and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. There were probably things in there that no one would expect. I knew for a fact that my medical history was long. All previous injury's and trips to the hospital. There would probably be something to do with the fire, a police report or something. They blamed the fire starting on me after all. I didn't know how she would react to that.

* * *

It wasn't until later on that night when I was knelt on the shower floor crying. It was like the realization of everything that had happened in my life suddenly came crashing down on me. I had fallen to my knees, letting the sobs take over my body. I was there for at least half an hour crying. It wasn't until I heard Jenna call to me when I realized just how long I had been there. I got out from the shower quickly changing into some pyjamas before walking back out into her room. She took one look at me before walking over and engulfing me in a hug. She rested her head on top of mine as I buried my face into her chest, the tears quickly returning again.

''It will be okay'' She whispered. We stood there, in the same spot. I listened to her heart beat, soon finding that the steady rhythm seemed to calm me down, it was soothing for some reason. It wasn't until then that she pulled back, cupping my face in her hands again as she kissed my forehead before taking my hand and pulling me over to the bed. She waited until I fell asleep until she left. I was half conscious when I saw her slip out of the room but not before picking up the folder.

**Jenna's POV:**

I knew she had been crying by the time she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. The fact that I could hear her painful sobs over the sound of the shower also added to the conclusion. I didn't know what I was meant to say to her, I knew what she was probably crying about so I just walked over, bringing her into a hug. Resting my chin on top of her head as I just held her close to me. Her body was shaking slightly and her breathing was hitched. I didn't let go, not until she had calmed down.

I pulled back cupping her face in my hands, I looked into her eyes only seeing the pain and hurt behind them before I leaned down kissing her forehead. I felt more like a mother than a sister, I would be what ever she needed me to be for as long as she needed me. That was one thing I was sure of. So for now, I lead her over to one side of my bed, watching and waiting for her to fall asleep before grabbing the folder full of information and walking out the door. The spare room was nearly emptied and I would be able to buy her a bed soon. I could just bring her the old one from their house but I knew that would only bring back bad memories.

It was late. So for now, it stayed empty. I walked downstairs the folder in hand as I made myself a cup of tea before sitting down in the window seat. Looking out at the street which was dimly lit by the street lamps. Eventually I looked down, opening the folder and started to read. School reports... there was some summary about a social services investigation that I re-read a few times sighing to myself that they didn't find anything. It wasn't until I got to her medical history that I felt sick. Reading over some of the reasons she had been to hospital made me want to throw up knowing it was all him.

The assortment of broken bones, stitches and other things. I flipped to one page where it said that she had fallen down the stairs, she managed to break two of her ribs and her arm along with ending up with stitches across her forehead and various bruises. I looked at the date, 2008, she would have only been 9 at the time.

I came across another page, she had been trapped in a fire? I read over the report, there was some tissue damage to her lungs and various burns which would have probably of scarred. It wasn't until I flipped over that I noticed a police report about the fire. I was about to read over it when a piercing scream rang through the house.

There was only one person it could have come from, Sophie.

* * *

**Idn if you wan't me to continue with this, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just, I'm so happy that you like the last chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. People leaving feedback is pretty much what gives me motivation to continue with a story so thank you. Here's the next chapter (:** **It's terrible compared to the last chapter so I'm sorry but here you go;**

**[It jumps about POV wise a bit as well sorry, I hate not sticking to one POV per chapter but sometimes I just need to]**

**Jenna's POV:**

There was only one person it could have come from, Sophie. I instantly jumped up from my seat sprinting towards the stairs and up them almost tripping as I did so. I barged into my room seeing her tangled up in the sheets thrashing back and forth violently as she clawed at her own skin like she had done before. I stepped forward just as another scream came from her lips. Leaping forward I quickly restrained her arms seeing the red marks on her arms which she had caused herself, the skin had broken in some places which only worried me more about what she was seeing.

''Sophie!'' I shouted, panicked.

''No no NO!'' She screamed as she tried continued to struggle around in my grip.

''Sophie come on wake up.'' I didn't know what I was meant to do, how was I supposed to wake her up if I was having to pin her down? Things like this didn't come with a manual, _How To Wake A Child From A Terrifying Nightmare. _No, I was on my own and had no experience whatsoever.

**Sophie's POV**:

_''You can't hide forever'' His voice echoed through the empty house as I instinctively pushed myself further back into the closet; the false sense of security being enough to calm myself, give me time to think. He was drunk, as usual. I don't know what had happened this time, they were shouting before. Too much shouting, I hated it. ''Sophie!'' His voice called out through the house, the old wooden steps were heard squeaking after, his agonizingly slow footsteps getting closer and closer. It's like he knew the effect, he was torturing me already and he knew it. That signature smirk probably plastered across his face as he sensed my fear, like an animal. A rabid dog, cat, stalking it's prey._

_It all happened too quickly after that, the closet door flinging open as I screamed, backing up as far as possible before he reached out to grab me. I wasn't going through this again. I didn't think, I just started to try and claw at his arms as he pulled me from the small space causing another scream to escape my lips as he carried me out of the room. _

_''No no NO!'' I screamed at him, hoping someone, anyone would hear but they never did. It was nearly always the same but something was different this time. A voice, a female voice. ''Sophie come on wake up'' It sounded close, too close. There was no one here. ''LET GO OF ME'' I cried finding my arms __restricted but looked down to only see nothing, some sort of invisible force holding my arms in place as he smirked. _

_''Sophie wake up! C'mon!'' Even as the voice seemed to become nearer, it became apparent to me that it was all in my head._

_''Stop screaming dammit'' His voice boomed as the first hit came. I tried to tell myself that I was used to it now, after 8 years of it. But I wasn't, no every time was just as bad as the last, sometimes worse. I didn't know what I had done to make him so mad, I was just a kid. I got the blame for everything, mum told me that it wasn't my fault but he told me she was lying. I didn't no what to think as I just lay on a heap on the floor, him towering above me. My head was being swarmed with thoughts, like parasites feeding off my fear. I couldn't help the tears that started to fill my eyes.  
_

_''SOPHIE WAKE UP'' The voice in my head screamed, this time louder then ever_ as I suddenly jolted up right, eyes flying open. The room was different, I wasn't at home? I didn't recognize this room. ''Sophie?'' My head snapped to the right as a wave of recognition and relief suddenly washed over me. It was a dream. Jenna stood by my side holding my arms down, gazing at me worriedly.

''J-Jenna?'' The vulnerability in my own voice made me cringe, I had spent so long trying to build up a wall to hide my feelings only for it to be tore straight down again when Jenna appeared in my life.

''Yeah, it's me'' She said sighing sadly as she finally released my arms but not before tracing over lightly the red marks which were left. ''What were you dreaming about Soph?'' She asked softly as she perched on the edge of the bed.

''I think you already know'' I responded as a bleak look overcame her face causing her to sigh again.

''He's gone, they both are. You don't need to worry about them anymore Soph'' I just nodded, looking down not giving a real response to anything she was saying. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' I shook my head, no. I laid back down closing my eyes, I just wanted to go back to sleep and hope for a peaceful sleep. I was always so tired lately.

The bed suddenly moved slightly as the extra weight on the edge was now gone. I looked up to see Jenna heading towards the door slowly. I didn't know what else I was meant to say, it just came out.

''Please stay'' She just turned and smiled at me weakly before walking around the other side of the room and laying down on the bed, still leaving a small gap between us. She was hesitant of what to do, I could see that. The constant questioning in her own eyes, she thinks I didn't know how scared she was but I could see it. She was scared of doing something wrong, of hurting me. I looked at her for a moment longer before shifting closer to her so my head was resting against her shoulder. I didn't wait for any sort of reaction and closed my eyes again, only to feel her arm wrap around me soon afterwards before I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Jenna's POV:**

I was first to wake up the next morning, I was planning on making breakfast but after realizing I had no chance of getting up without waking Sophie I just laid there smiling down at her before my gaze fell onto the ceiling thinking over the last few whirl wind days. Everything had happened to quickly it was amazing, I went from one second being filming as normal with Matt to the next having a 14 year old sister in my care.

It was at that moment when my phone beeped, I looked down as it clicked that I never changed into anything last night and had slept in my clothes which seemed abnormally comfy considering. Reaching down I managed to slide my phone out of my pocket before swiping across the screen to see several messages from Matt and various other people the latest being:

''_How is everything going?'' _From Matt. He was normally the type of person would would send me funny random things but when he had to be he was serious, I smiled to myself before replying knowing what he was asking about specifically.

_Shes alright, asleep on me at the moment. Can't move. _His reply came almost instantly.

_What about you? And oh, that's awkward. I'm outside._

I just laughed to myself slightly, trust Matt to do something like that. He had a habit of just turning up around the place but I enjoyed his company. We were pretty close having to work together so I didn't mind the fact that he was probably on my doorstep waiting to be let in. Sighing I tried my best to slip my arm out from under the sleeping girl next to me as she groaned, stirring slightly before her eyes opened lazily. I cursed to myself quietly before plastering an innocent look on my face hoping she was a morning person. She rubbed her eyes before looking over at me confused.

''Jenna?'' She asked sleepily.

''Yes?'' I asked smiling slightly at how adorable she looked right now.

''Why do you look like you're about to confess to some terrible crime?'' I mocked offence, bringing my hand over my chest as if she had hurt me which only cause her to chuckle lightly shaking her head as she sat up.

''I did no such thing''

''Mm, then what's with the innocent look? I'm not going to kill you for waking me up you know'' She just shook her head at the disbelieving look I gave her as she instantly clicked on to what was going through my head head. ''I'm not your average moody teenager Jenna''

''Well...''

''Oi, don't push it'' She said smiling again before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom as I quickly ran downstairs flinging the front door open to see Matt stood there. He spun around as the door opened and just laughed at me. I had no idea what was so funny, probably the way I looked but that didn't matter.

''You going to let me in then? It's cold out here'' He said before I stepped aside letting him enter the house as I shut the door slowly behind him.

''Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here Matt?'' I questioned as he instantly went over and sat on the sofa in my front room. My eyes drifted slightly behind him to the file I had left on the window seat last night before back to him.

''I thought you two could do with doing something interesting'' He said smirking. ''But by the looks of it you were still asleep''

''No what gave you that idea'' I said sarcastically before walking over to the window seat to grab the file before shuffling the papers back in and putting it down behind the back of the sofa unsure of how Sophie would react to me reading it, she didn't seem too keen on it yesterday. ''I'll be back in a minute... make yourself at home. You normally do.''

With that I turned and walked back up the stairs slowly listening to see if Sophie was still in the bathroom but when I entered the room she was just reappearing in fresh clothes with her hair now brushed. She looked better then normal, no dark circles under her eyes. She caught me staring at her and quickly spoke up.

''Take a picture why don't you Jenna'' She smiled slightly to herself again. I didn't know what had changed but I liked it, she seemed happy for once, like a kid should be. Taking her advice I carefully slid my phone from my pocket and snapped a picture of her as she shouted in protest. ''HEY!''

''You told me to'' I grinned to her as she just shook her head sitting down on the edge of the bed.

''Why did you wake me up this morning anyway?''

''Oh... right well. You remember Matt?'' She just nodded in response. ''He's downstairs, said he wanted to do something interesting'' I watched carefully as Sophie tensed looking away from me. ''He wont hurt you Sophie you know that'' I said taking her hand in my own and rubbing small circles on it with my thumb.

''I k-know I just-'' She paused taking a breath. ''It scares me, everyone does. I warmed up to you so quickly it scared me at first, I didn't know why. I had only just met you after 14 years of hell, turning everyone away in fear. I trust you, I don't know why but I do. And p-please don't be mad for me saying this. I didn't think I w-would like you at first, all I could think about was how you weren't there for 14 years of my life, when you came to the house I felt relief, but I also felt a sense of abandonment that I didn't ever have before. I know you didn't know about me but it still hurts, I'm scared you are going to leave me again. I may seem fine sometimes like this morning, I can be okay around you, certain people probably in the future once I get used to them but I'm scared. Underneath it all I'm petrified. Everywhere I look, something reminds me of them. He's still in control of my life even though he's gone. I have no power over anything. It hurts, all the time thinking about it, remembering I just want to forget it all''

She finished finally looking over at me with tears flowing down her face, it wasn't until I blinked, my eyes blurring slightly that I realised I was also crying. She had just spilled her guts to me about how she was feeling. I reached up slowly wiping her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs as she just stared into my eyes, a wave of different emotions flooded through her eyes.

''I'm glad you told me Soph, I can't say I understand how you feel because I don't. I got out of there quickly for my own benefit I didn't even know about you. I'm not mad, you have to know I wouldn't change anything, you have changed my life already for the better and you're my sister, I love you Soph. I know you're scared, I know it will take time for you to get over everything, you probably won't completely but I'm here for you. I will help you every step of the way. It's the small things that count, you telling me all this, it's great. It's a start, I know how you feel. All I had to go on before was how you flinched at nearly anyone coming close to you and panicked at the sight of people.

I promise Soph, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to be with you for the rest of your life no matter if you want me to or not. I'm here to help'' I said as she smiled at me before diving forward pulling me into a tight hug. My arms instantly wound around her waist as she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

''Thank you for finding me'' I heard her mumble as we just stayed in each others embrace until she pulled back a few minutes later. She wiped her eyes before looking at me and smiling. ''You might want to change your clothes'' She said giggling to herself, the happiness from this morning obviously returning now she had got that off her chest. It's good to vent things out, I knew underneath there was still so many layers of pain and hurt that I couldn't begin to understand but she was trying to forget about it, I knew it wouldn't work but for now I went along with it enjoying seeing her actually smile.

''Yes well, I will change after I tell Matt that I can't do anything with him today'' I stood up and went to walk before I felt a tug on my hand, I turned looking at her face trying to read her expression.

''N-no. He can stay.''

''Are you sure?'' I asked concerned that she might freak out at some point during the day.

''One step at a time right?'' She said as I smiled nodding before grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom quickly to change. Finally seeing my own appearance as I looked in the mirror and realised why everyone was laughing at me.

Tying my hair up into a bun I walked out to find Sophie sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me just staring off at the wall in her own little world. I was about to walk over to her when she suddenly looked up at me and stood up. I held my hand out for her as she took it before I led her out of the room and down the stairs slowly. I stood in the hallway, reassuring her once more that it was fine before walking into the room as she stood behind me peering around my side sheepishly as Matt stood up from his seat on the sofa smiling reassuringly at both of us.

''Right then... breakfast?'' He asked his grin still plastered across his face as he walked into the kitchen.

''Is he always like this?'' I heard Sophie whisper from behind me as I just smiled to myself.

''Guess'' I said winking before leading her over into the kitchen as we sat and just watched Matt trying to make something edible. He knew the kitchen better then I did, I rarely used it myself so whenever he came over he would insist on making something for us.

I watched Sophie curiously out of the corner of my eye every now and then. She would occasionally be smiling at Matt acting like a child but then other times, her face was blank as she just looked down at her hands in her lap as she played with her fingers. Other times she just stared off distantly, a pained expression on her face. I knew she was trying not to freak out on either of us, to be strong but she couldn't be all the time, her wall fell every so often exposing her to her mind. Your thoughts, your mind can be a very dangerous thing. A constant cloud hanging over you often against your own will. You didn't have much control on your thoughts, you could try to think about a certain thing, to focus on a specific item or person but in the back of your mind there was always something else you were really thinking about that you couldn't escape, it was always there.

She caught me looking at her again, as she smiled weakly mouthing a ''I'm fine'' before looking down again. I looked over to Matt who were watching us with a sad expression on his face which he quickly covered up sliding a plate in front of us both.

For now... things were good.

* * *

**I felt like having a slightly happier chapter meh. Let me know what you think and sorry for the wait on this chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Sorry it jump's POV a lot again ugh - if you have time please read the notes at the bottom]**

**Jenna's POV:**

She generally seemed okay. The morning had gone well so far... well we hadn't exactly done much apart from eat breakfast but she had held it together so far. By now I had taken over from Matt invading my kitchen and started to clear up the mess which remained.

''Jenna cleaning up, that's a first'' I heard Matt whisper. I looked up briefly in time to see them both smiling slightly.

''Oi, hush you'' With that I balled up the tea towel and threw it over at him watching amused as it hit him straight in the face.

''Hey'' He protested standing up from his seat on the other side of the counter he walked over into the kitchen glancing down at me, the mischievous glint in his eyes. Before I had time to react Matt had picked me up putting me over his shoulder as he started to spin around ignoring my hits on his back as I shouted at him to put me down.

''MATT'' I shouted for a final time as he finally stopped spinning me placing me back on my own two feet. ''Don't do that!'' I continued crossing my arms across my chest as he pouted. God he was such a kid most the time. Turning my back to him I looked over to Sophie who was sat there looking down at her hands. ''Soph, you okay?'' I questioned walking back around the counter leaving Matt to finish tidying up. She looked up slightly, enough for me to see her face and instantly know that she wasn't alright. ''Matt I'll be back in a second okay?'' She stood up silently as I put my arm around her shoulder leading her out and back up the stairs into my room.

''I'm sorry'' She started instantly. ''I just- I felt like I-'

''Hey it's okay'' I cut her off before quickly pulling her into a hug. ''I get it, you aren't used to this. You needed some space, to get away for a while it's okay'' I said, she just nodded as I began stroking my fingers through her hair hoping that it would some how relax her but she stayed tense.

I started walking backwards until I hit the edge of the bed and sat down pulling her down with me as she moved so she was curled up into my side but with my arms still firmly around her.

**Sophie's POV:**

I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself when Matt picked Jenna up and started spinning her around. Her squealing and shouting at him trying to get him put her down. That's how people should be, happy. I didn't even notice at first that I had looked down to avoid looking at them, it felt weird. Seeing other people enjoying themselves being happy, when there are others in the world who hadn't been happy in a long time, that hadn't had that feeling. Someone to be there for them. I stopped my chain of thought almost instantly, I had Jenna. Why was I even thinking like that? I guess I was just so used to it, thinking this way. Negatively. I didn't want to think like this all the time but it just happened so naturally I can't stop it.

''Matt!'' Jenna shouted at him sharply as I jumped slightly, a spark of fear igniting inside of me against my will but that was all it took. _I'm safe here. _I tried telling myself but it was no use, my minds response was a chain reaction. _What if he hurt her? What if he hurts me? I don't know him at all. He could be just like my dad. No one ever see's through their innocent charade. _Stop it. Stop. I tried telling myself over and over but now every time I glanced at Matt I just saw him stood there smirking. This wasn't normal surely. I don't even know what's going on with me anymore. It's like I don't know who I am.

''Soph, you okay?'' Jenna asked me as I looked up slightly, the room suddenly felt a lot smaller now both pairs of eyes were situated on me. ''Matt I'll be back in a second okay?'' I knew what she meant by that so I stood up, trying not to flinch as she put her arm around my shoulder guiding me back upstairs into her room.

This was my fault as usual, they were having fun and I had to go and ruin it. Way to go Sophie.

''I'm Sorry'' I blurted out before giving my reasoning. ''I just- I felt like I-''

''Hey it's okay'' She cut me off pulling me forward into her arms. ''I get it, you aren't used to this. You needed some space, to get away for a while it's okay'' She finished as she started to run her fingers through my hair. It was normally something that would be calming to me but my body just wouldn't respond as I stayed tensed.

Only vaguely aware of her moving the one thing I was sure of is that I didn't want her to let go, so when she sat on the edge of her bed I just curled up into her side not wanting to move at all from this position.

''What were you thinking about Soph?'' Jenna broke the silence after a few moments.

''Nothing'' I mumbled, feeling ashamed about the truth. What would she think if I told her what I was thinking about Matt? He was her friend, he worked with her. It would ruin things.

''You sure about that?'' She pressed.

''Yup.''

''Well I think you're lying'' She said softly before sighing slightly. ''I saw the way you were looking at Matt''

''What are you on about?'' I sat up pulling away from her grip around me.

''You know what I'm on about Soph... I wan't to help you but if you keep lying about things, not telling me whats bothering you then I can't...'' I stayed silent for a while longer before she sighed again going to stand up.

''Wait'' I started. ''I'm sorry. It's just when you shouted- my head just snapped like into action, all I could think about was him, the past and then I looked at Matt- I don't know anything about him. About anyone, it scares me.''

She just smiled at me weakly holding her arms out waiting for me as I got up walking into her waiting arms as she pulled me into another hug, rocking us back and forth lightly on the spot. ''He won't hurt you'' She whispered.

''You should go back downstairs, I'm gonna stay here for a bit''

''You sure?'' She asked trying to hide the flash of worry that flickered onto her face momentarily.

''Yeah, go talk to Matt or whatever you were doing'' I smiled trying encourage her to go, I just felt like being alone.

She went eventually, it was then that I got up walking over to the bag of stuff I had brought with me here. Searching through it until I found what I was looking for - my iPod. It was the only thing my parents had really got me for my birthday one time. Well my mum got me it, thinking that maybe it would make up for everything. It was the only thing I really cared about for a long time, the only thing I would nearly always have on me. It was my escape, a way for me to just block everything out.

It wasn't long before I was just laid on top of Jenna's bed with my headphones in, eyes shut ignoring everything.

_I'll be here waiting, hoping praying._

_That, the sky will guide you home, _

_When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love,_

_Hidden in the sun, for when the darkness comes_

* * *

It wasn't until an hour or so later that I sat up taking my headphones out. I had pretty much forgotten about Matt and Jenna being downstairs still. I felt bad for how I had acted early and how I freaked out so getting up slowly I crept along the hallway and down the stairs listening carefully for any signs that they were busy talking about something serious or doing something that didn't concern me. I saw the way he looked at her.

''I don't know Matt'' I heard Jenna's voice faintly, floating through the room. ''I have to be back at work tomorrow afternoon, I can't leave her here on her own but I can't leave her in my trailer all day. You know what it's like. She doesn't trust anyone else, she doesn't even trust me sometimes'' I bit my lip as I slid down sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

''Call Steven, he'll understand.'' Matt suggested. I had no idea who Steven was but I was guessing he was their boss.

''Matt we're already behind on filming'' The frustration was clear in Jenna's voice. I was already causing problems for everyone as usual.

''I don't know what you want me to say Jenna, I really have no idea how I can help''

''You can't, that's the problem''

I was so engulfed in their conversation I didn't even realise Jenna's voice getting louder and her approaching footsteps until she was stood at the foot of the stairs looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

''How much did you hear?'' She asked, a slight hint of panic in her voice for some unknown reason.

''Not much... just about some guy named Steven and work'' The slight look of relief that flooded across her face didn't go unnoticed but I didn't want to say anything, not now with Matt only in the next room.

''Oh'' She finally said. ''Well, do you want to come sit with us or...'' She trailed off, unsure of what exactly I could do apart from that. She had left her laptop upstairs earlier for me as well but there wasn't really much that took my interest on that.

I didn't answer, I just stood walking past her into the living room where Matt was. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the sofa from him as Jenna walked into the room, taking one look at us before sitting in the middle.

''Film?'' She suggested. I just shrugged whilst Matt grinned.

''Only if I get to pick'' His smile grew even more as Jenna just nodded trying to hold back her own smile. I tried holding back my own watching him get excited but it slipped past my hold forcing it ways onto my lips as Jenna just winked at me knowingly. ''The Cat In The hat?'' He asked holding up one of the DVD's from a small shelf Jenna had by the side of the TV.

''Mhm sure, what do you think Soph?'' She asked nudging me in the side.

''Never seen it. Why not'' Matt just gasped whilst Jenna looked at me weirdly.

''Never seen it?'' He asked holding a hand over his chest in mock horror. ''Well then, I hope you're ready for this''

Matt quickly inserted the DVD letting it load and start up whilst he went and closed Jenna's living room curtains letting the room fall into darkness, the only light illuminating the room being the glow from the TV screen. He quickly joined us on the sofa before pressing play. I noticed how Jenna leaned into his side as he put his arm around her. It was kinda cute. Almost instantly Jenna noticed me looking at her, it was freaky how she always knew when I was looking at her. _Come Here. _She mouthed lifting her arm up waiting for me to lean into her side but instead I slowly laid down, curling up into a ball as I rested my head on her lap. At first I thought it was a bad idea and was about to sit up but then she put one arm on my side whilst using the other to run her fingers through my hair much like she had done earlier. So for now we just all sat there enjoying the film.

* * *

By the time the film had finished Jenna was fast asleep, probably after a lack of sleep from last night. I looked up slightly to see Matt still awake. I couldn't help but compare them to the characters in the film, it fit well I guessed for them. Matt was like Conrad, childish but not afraid to have fun and do things. Of course he knows his limit. Jenna... well she was like Sally sometimes, the serious one. I guess in times like this she had to be but really once she was with the right people like Matt she could be fun too.

''Enjoy the film?'' Matt made me jump as he spoke.

''Yeah'' I said smiling, not that he could see that.

''We'll have to do this again sometime.'' With that he slowly worked out of Jenna's grip on him standing up from the sofa and I sat up. He bent down putting one arm under her legs and one behind her back as he lifted her up. ''Putting your older sister to bed ay?'' He said chuckling before walking out the room with Jenna in his arms and up the stairs.

Turning around I went to put the pillows back into place when I saw something sticking up from the back of the sofa. I pulled it out only to freeze recognizing it as my folder... the one my so called social worker had given to Jenna. She had read it... she knew everything about me, only the bad stuff. School grades, failing. Hospital trips, police reports... I quickly flipped through the folder until I found the report from the fire... She had read it she must have.

''Does Jenna know you have that?'' Matt's voice once again made me jump spinning around to face him standing on the doorway, a friendly yet serious look on his face. ''She had hidden it for a reason I believe'' He continued stepping into the room cautiously.

''Why should she hide it? It's my life, my past!'' I took a step away from him which cause him to stop in his tracks.

''Maybe she just want's to protect you from it, so you don't have to re live it''

''Please, anyone who reads this, their opinion will change instantly. This is everything, all the bad. Everything that's happened. She can't keep this''

''What are you so scared of her reading Sophie?''His voice was soft still, caring. ''There's obviously something in there that you think will make her change her mind. She wont, I promise. Jenna doesn't do that to people, go back on things. Especially her family''

''People can change.'' I retorted confused about my sudden boost in confidence.

''Do you really believe that?''

''No but once she reads the police report she will change her mind'' I slapped my hand over my mouth instantly. Why did I say that? What the hell. Crap. I turned around and instantly started to pace, my breathing quickening as I panicked. Great now Matt knew too.

''No she won't'' He said quickly, I could see him in my peripheral vision looking at me concerned. ''Don't get worked up about it. It's fine I promise you''

''NO IT'S NOT!'' I stopped shouting, scaring myself slightly at the outburst. ''It will make her hate me! It's not true but she won't believe me if I tell her'' I carried on quieter than before.

''It's not true? What do you mean?''

''He lied! He blamed me! Why am I even telling you all this?'' I sunk to the floor instantly pulling my knee's to my chest.

''Sophie...'' I saw him come closer slightly before crouching on the floor. ''If you just tell Jenna she will believe you... I promise.''

''She won't...'' I whispered at the same time Jenna spoke up.

''Tell me what?'' Matt looked at her confused. ''The shouting kinda woke me up'' She added sheepishly.

''The police report...'' I looked up from behind my knee's at Jenna who was stood by Matt's side. ''It's not true I swear, please don't hate me''

''Soph...'' She sighed walking over crouching down next to me. ''I would never hate you, I never even read the report. I got sidetracked'' She added.

''You what!?''

''I didn't read the police report. I was about to but I didn't get to...''

''Really?''

''No, promise'' She stood up straight again as I quickly followed. Matt was just stood there looking at us awkwardly before he clapped his hands together.

''Panic over!'' He beamed. ''No? Right well er.. I should get going.''

''Stay for lunch? He can can't he Jenna?''

''You sure you're okay with it?'' I just nodded brushing aside any feelings or thoughts of fear that were in my head at the moment. I needed to do this, for myself. To get over it.

But of course... it's never that easy. I was about to find that out the hard way.

* * *

**Okay if you have time then keep reading just for some random note stuff.**

**Firstly - You should all check out Rob Eagle's new free album - 'Rendition' You can get it for free at his website, it won't let me link it so just google robeaglemusic and his site should come up. I will leave further instructions / details at the bottom of this A/N thingy.**

**Secondly - Thank you for your patience with the slow updates, I'll try to get a chapter up sooner next time. Thanks for your support with the story and all your reviews, it really means a lot. I'm glad that you like reading this story and yeah thanks XD **

**I wanted another slightly happier chapter I guess before things go down a hill a bit next time.[I have no idea why I picked the cat in the hat btw It just came into my head after seeing a gif on tumblr]**

**Thirdly - I got my GCSE result's today [Technically yesterday as it's past midnight in the UK now] YAY ;D if anyone cares there's a little update for you :P I passed all my subjects after having dreams the night before of failing :L**

******RENDITION DOWNLOAD - Basically you just click download on the site and then yeah you wait. Once it's downloaded, open your download folder / wherever you saved it and right click the file and click 'Extract files / Extract all' and yeah the songs will appear boom. **

******[If something comes up saying that it can't because of the file name already existing just keep clicking skip until it actually get's to the songs. They should work fine, if not then make a separate folder and when you extract them click that folder for them to go into and do the same]**

******You can follow him on twitter at; RobEaglemusic and like his facebook page.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie's POV:**

Lunch was uneventful. Things had remained calm for most of it for which I was glad. After completely freaking out twice already that morning I didn't want something to happen again, they must be getting bored of it by now. Having to stop to make sure I was okay every few minutes. They were barely paying attention to anything else other then me and I hated it. I wasn't used to so much attention from someone and it was creeping me out. I didn't say anything though, of course. Being myself I was too scared to speak up about it, not knowing the sort of reaction I would get. It was pathetic, I was pathetic.

''Earth to Sophie'' Jenna teased poking me in the side lightly as I snapped back into reality.

''What? Sorry'' I said unsure of what they had been talking about, I had zoned out into my own little world for far longer then I intended.

''What do you want to do this afternoon?'' She smiled warmly as she repeated the question, Matt stood behind her resting his chin on the top of her head as they both waited for a response. All activity going on inside of my head quickly disappeared leaving me looking at the two with a blank look, trying to come up with some sort of answer to the question.

''Er...'' I tried to drag it out, my brain choosing now not to work. Any other time of the day it would it be completely buzzing with activity, taunting me constantly but no, now when I needed to think about something there was nothing there, completely blank. ''I don't know'' I said shrugging my eyes darting around the room trying to look anywhere but their faces in case Jenna noticed the uncertainty in my eyes.

''There must be something you want to do'' Matt added, I could see in my peripheral vision looking at me expectantly.

''Nope not really.'' I don't know why my tone came out sounding so bitter. They both noticed it, I could tell in the way Jenna's eyebrows rose slightly in confusion at my sudden change of mood.

''Nothing at all?''

''No.'' Once again my tone came out sharp and blunt.

''What did you always want to do when you were younger but didn't do?'' He asked, his voice was soft. He didn't mean it in that way but his statement registered negatively inside my head. I could feel a comment budding at my lips as I tried to stop myself.

''What the hell does that mean!?'' Any common sense inside my was now gone. I hated how this happened, it was like there was a completely different force taking over my body. I didn't even know why I was doing what ever I was doing but the worst part about it was that it was me, deep down it was. All the pent up emotions coming out at once as I targeted them at someone.

''Sophie'' Jenna warned at the same time Matt spoke.

''I didn't mean it like that Sophie.'' His voice was defensive as a frown formed on his lips. He didn't mean to anger me, I know.

''Then what did you mean!? I'm not stupid'' With that I turned and headed for the front door, not giving them a chance to say something else before I had walked out the front door slamming it behind me and walking off down the street having no idea where I was or where I was going.

**Jenna's POV:**

I had no idea what was up with Sophie. She was fine one moment, in her own little word and then all of a sudden it was like someone had flicked a switch. Matt was trying his best to help me out, find something for us to do but she just completely snapped. I could tell she didn't mean too, the look on her face each time was just as surprised as I was. She had completely blown up over nothing and ran out the house. That wasn't good, she would be fine whilst this little bubble of anger was still surrounding her but as soon as she came back down from whatever was going on inside her head she would be completely alone in an unfamiliar place surrounded by other people.

''Matt come on!'' I said running to the front door as I grabbed my phone and jacket, running out onto the street.

''Split up? I'll call you if I find her'' I just nodded before running off down the street in the opposite direction from Matt. We had to find her. I couldn't lose her already.

Typical, I had only been out looking for about 5 minutes when it started to tip down with rain... She hadn't been wearing a coat. Just a plain long sleeved T-shirt. She was going to be freezing. Soon enough I had reached a park, most people were running to get to their cars or to leave, the rain only coming down harder.

''SOPHIE'' I shouted, she had to be around somewhere. A few more minutes passed walking around and calling her name until I was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up instantly. ''Did you find her!?''

''No'' Matt said, I could hear the frustration in his voice. ''Look, maybe she went back to the house?'' I was unsure, I doubted she even knew her way around the house properly yet let alone the city we lived in.

''I don't know'' I sighed into the receiver.

''Okay Jenna, don't panic. We'll find her okay? I'm going to double back and see if shes at your house. I'll call you if I find her'' Before I even had a chance to respond he had hung up and I was left with the dial tone in my ear.

I wasn't sure how long had passed, half an hour? Longer? I was just about to exit the park I had been searching when I saw something from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to face a tree, something.. someone small in front of it. I didn't care about how tired I felt, or the wetness I just started to run.

''Sophie!?'' As I got closer I could clearly make out a person sat curled up against the tree, their clothes completely drenched. ''Sophie!'' I shouted again as I finally came into a clear line of sight, it was her. I increased my pace as much as my small legs would allow me before skidding to a stop and almost falling over next to her. I had never seen anyone in such a state, her hair was soaked, covering most of her face. Her clothes soaked, ripped in a few places and covered in mud. ''Sophie'' I said more softly before crouching down next to her, not caring about getting mud all over myself. I took my jacket off, using the tree for shelter as I wrapped it around her shivering body.

''J-Jenna?'' Her voice was barely audible above the sound of her teeth chattering together.

''Yeah, I'm here it's okay'' I wasn't sure what else I was meant to do. I needed to get her home. Taking out my phone I pressed my first speed dial button as I waited for Matt to pick up. As soon as the phone clicked, signalling the call had connected I started talking. ''Matt I found her! Have you got your car keys?''

''Yeah I have, where did you find her?''

''I need you to drive to the park, you know which one. Er, the one opposite that antique shop''

''On my way.'' It was his turn to hang up on me as I shifted. I put my arms around her carefully pulling her into more of an upright position considering she was half laying on the ground. I pulled her into my side, brushing the wet hair from her face to see her red and puffy eyes. She had been crying. The moment she looked at me another wave of tears seemed to hit as she started to sob in my arms.

''Hey, hey it's okay Soph'' I said over the sound of the rain just hoping Matt would arrive soon before she became ill because of the cold. ''Shh, it's okay'' The park was completely empty as we waited for Matt to arrive. ''Come on dammit'' I muttered to myself as more time passed. Sophie was looking at me with scared but apologetic eyes. ''It's okay'' I leaned down kissing her forehead before looking up again and into the distance as I saw a figure running through the park close to us. ''MATT OVER HERE'' Within seconds he was by my side.

''Is she okay?'' He questioned eyes immediately taking in her state much like I had done when I arrived.

''I think so'' Without even asking he bent down picking her up out of my arms, he looked at me as I nodded before we darted out from under the small cover of the tree and towards the park entrance. In any other situation I would make some sort of comment about he could still run as fast as me whilst carrying someone else but now wasn't time.

''The cars unlocked, there's a blanket in the boot'' He shouted as we neared he slowed ever so slightly letting me run ahead to open the backdoor to the car before running to the boot to find a thick wool blanket. Matt had managed to slide her onto the backseat before I climbed in the other side, wrapping the blanket over her as well as I could before lifting her head so it could sit on my lap, I didn't care about my clothes getting wet, they pretty much were already.

We drove in silence back to my house, Matt occasionally glancing in the mirror to look at the pair of us in the back. As soon as he pulled up outside it was exactly the same as before he managed to get her out of the car awkwardly, the blanket still around her tightly as I followed him into the house.

''Take her upstairs, my bathroom'' He nodded silently getting up the stairs with ease before he slipped into the bathroom, placing her down gently on the tiled floor. ''You can shower in the other bathroom if you want? There should be some towels in there and you normally keep some spare clothes here anyway from movie nights''

''Yeah, do you need any help with Sophie?'' He asked, his worried eyes flickering down to her on the floor, her blank expression penetrating his own. I just shook my head.

''I should be fine'' He nodded before slipping out of the room, my first worry was getting her warmed up, I reached for the tap by the bath turning it on and letting it start to fill up the tub. Whilst it was filling I knelt down next to Sophie getting her attention for long enough to explain what I was doing. She co-operated just about, lifting her arms so I could pull the drenched shirt off her body, I reminded myself not to completely freeze again at the sight of the fading bruises, I didn't have time for that now. Sighing I looked away for a moment before I reached down and untied her shoe laces, pulling them off along with her socks.

''Jenna'' Sophie said slowly, her voice sounded pained which caused me to snap my head up to look at her intently. ''I didn't mean to run off-'' She stopped for a second taking a sharp intake of breath. ''Sorry''

''It's fine Sophie'' I said, not wanting to go through this with her now, I should probably tell her off or something for doing it but I knew now wasn't the time, she looked so lifeless sat there shivering. By the time the bath was ready I had managed to get her jeans off, leaving her just left in her underwear. I took notice of the nasty cut on one of her knees where she had must of fallen over. I also took note of the scars covering most of her thighs and upper legs. I bit my lip deciding to ask questions later before springing into action.

''Come on, up we get'' I put one arm around her side as I helped her to her feet. Her shivering body struggling to make her body process ended up in her practically being carried over to the bath by me before I gave up on getting her to walk, gathering enough strength to lift her for a moment. Long enough to lower her slowly into the bath. She hissed when the hot water came in contact with her freezing skin. I knew it would sting for a while until she warmed up but it really was only to help her.

I sat by the side of the bath, waiting for her to be warm enough to move about herself before I left the room walking down to the other bathroom to see if Matt was done. Luckily for me he was.

''I would hug you for helping but you're all dry now...'' I said as he chuckled slightly. ''Do you need to leave or...?''

''I can stay if you need me too.''

''Please.. just for a while whilst I change and sort Sophie out, I need to get her to talk to us both''

''I'll be downstairs'' He said before kissing my forehead much like I had done to Sophie earlier as he disappeared downstairs. Running back into my bedroom to grab some clothes I quickly got into the shower, not really bothering to wash my hair for now, just wanting to warm up and get into some dry clothes and all in the time before Sophie had finished.

* * *

It was only about 20 minutes later when I was dressed and sat on my bed waiting for Sophie to emerge from the bathroom. I had heard her get out earlier before she opened the door peaking out, asking me to hand her some clothes to change in too. I knew it was mean because of how cold it currently was but I gave her a pair of my old over sized shorts, mainly so I could look at her knee- along with a shirt and my old school leavers hoodie. She didn't really have any big jumpers in her bag.

Soon enough she emerged from the bathroom, looking down shyly at the floor. She looked quite cute in my old clothes considering they were all too big for her. Patting the seat next to me on the bed she sat down as I stood up, grabbing the first aid kid which I had brought upstairs earlier before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

''What did you fall on Sophie?'' I asked looking at the cut, it was quite deep but nothing too serious.

''I don't know'' She mumbled still looking down.

''I'm not going to shout at you Sophie'' I said guessing what was possible upsetting her whilst dabbing at her knee with a disinfectant wipe, stopping every now and then as she jerked her knee away in pain. ''I just want to know what's wrong'' I looked up at her trying to meet her eyes as I wrapped a bandage around her knee, not having a plaster big enough to cover the cut on its own. Trying a different approach I rolled the shorts up slightly and asked her a different question. ''Where did these scars come from?'' I asked trailing over them lightly with my finger tips.

''A fire.'' She said, I didn't expect to get any response from her. ''The one you didn't get to read about.'' She carried on finally looking me in the eyes. ''It wasn't me, I didn't want to be in there.''

''Tell me Soph'' I said taking her hand and squeezing it lately, she was opening up right now and I was desperate to get out as many bits of information from her as I could.

''We were on a family trip'' She said as she scoffed. ''He told me to get something from the room they built in this shed like building but he locked me in. After a while of trying to get out I just sat down and waited.'' She sighed before continuing with the story. ''He came back... he came into the room, he was finishing off his cigarette, he knew how much I hated the smoke so he did it to torment me. I turned away from him just staring at the wall, I didn't even realise when he threw his butt on the ground and left until the room filled with smoke. He hadn't put it out properly...''

''Oh my god'' I whispered more of to myself then her.

''All I remember was the smoking filling the air, the fire quickly burning most things and getting closer until it was surrounding me. Then I woke up in hospital, getting the blame for everything as usual, taking the blame for him'' Any of the pain and emotion in her voice was gone as soon as she mentioned our dad.

''Thank you for telling me'' I said numbly, unsure of what else I was meant to say. I thought he was a monster when I had lived with him but mum was right in her letter, he really had just gotten worse. ''Soph, I need to talk to you though-''

''Yeah I guessed, you want me to apologize for snapping at Matt earlier, apologize to you for running off and scaring you to death and promise that I will never do it again. So, I'm Sorry Jenna. I don't know what happened I just- I suddenly felt so angry and needed to get out of here. I wont do it again'' I just looked at her with a shocked expression, debating if I should be scolding her right now or laughing at how well she seemed to know me already. I just left it as we both went down stairs to find Matt so that she could apologize for earlier.

The day had been full of ups and downs and by now we all just wanted to sit and relax rather then trying to do something. Soon enough Matt left to go home, leaving us cuddled up next to each other on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around us as we watched another film.

This was how things should be.

* * *

**This chapter is meh.. I don't know, please tell me what you think. **


End file.
